<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cheering up Phineas by Haedonrocks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100648">Cheering up Phineas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haedonrocks/pseuds/Haedonrocks'>Haedonrocks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phineas and Ferb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't ask why he had to be home alone, Perry comforts him but doesn't know how to take care of him, Perry has a sense of humor, Phineas has a fever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:28:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haedonrocks/pseuds/Haedonrocks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Phineas gets the fever and his family went on vacation without him. Luckily, there's a certain caring platypus who knows how to make him feel better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Phineas Flynn &amp; Perry the Platypus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cheering up Phineas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It could’ve gone worse for Phineas Flynn as he stays at home because of his fever he had wished to be gotten rid of an hour ago. He was supposed to be with his family on vacation for the weekend but instead was stuck at home with no one besides Perry who was at work for the day. That would mean he can do fun things for today, but he still has a killer headache that’s been annoying him after catching a fever. And because of that, he can’t think straight with a headache. “Just one day, I’ll get to actually find a quick cure for sickness.” He complains in his bed, with pajamas on and his blankets off. He lays there, staring at the ceiling as he thinks of what to do in this situation. Then came two knocks at his door which was closed. “Who is it?” Phineas asks, sitting up from his bed.</p><p>The door reveals his pet platypus who stands on his two feet and wears a fedora on his head. “Hey Phineas.” Perry says, closing the door behind him and walking towards the bed. “How are you feeling?” He was very concerned for the boy’s health since it had been this the day before the others left him. He hops on the bed and checks his temperature on his forehead with the back of his hand, still hot as usual. “Still sick huh?” </p><p>“Very. Not to forget this headache I’m getting.” He adds. The platypus sighs and sits across from him, criss cross. “It’s killing me Perry, not as a literal kind.” He said, making sure that Perry understands the expression of the word killing. </p><p>“Well maybe if you haven’t spent the whole day being stressed and working, you won’t be here.” He warned him many times about that and Phineas wasn’t one to listen to his advice. “Now I also like to help you out with this problem, the loneliness I mean.” He takes his fedora off and puts it away. “And since I’m done with work, I like to spend some guardian and owner time.” This makes Phineas smile, which also makes Perry smile. </p><p>“That would be great, thank you so much.” Phineas leans over to give Perry a hug, then stops after thinking about his fever. Perry on the other hand doesn’t really care and goes over to Phineas to hug him. “I don’t want to get you sick Perry.”</p><p>“I’ve been sick many times. It doesn’t matter to me anymore.” He lets go of him and sits back down on the bed. “Plus, I believe that you need someone who’s both fluffy and small like a teddy bear.”</p><p>“You mean like snuggle and squeeze?” Phineas asks before Perry bursts out laughing. “What’s so funny?” He asks, confused.</p><p>“The snuggling, yes, but who says you're strong enough to squeeze me? But please don’t take that seriously, I would love to not be flattened. He states as Phineas smirks. </p><p>“Like how you took it seriously when I said you were going to be the shortest in the family?” Of course he still remembers the time when Perry decides to grow six feet tall just to tease his boys about height. It was a very fun experience for him. </p><p>“Maybe, would you like me to be big again?” This was enough for Phineas to go wide eyed and shake his head. </p><p>“No way! I’m not letting you do that again!” He quickly regrets his question before wincing and holding a hand on his head. “Great, my headache is killing me again.”</p><p>Perry sighs and stands up before grabbing the kid’s hand. “Come on, let’s go.”</p><p>“If you’re taking me to a doctor, then I’m fine.” Phineas says to him, making the platypus stop and look at him dead in the eyes.</p><p>“There are times where I wish I could just tie you up and place you on my shoulder just to get you to come with me.” He sounded really serious about that and it really worries Phineas if Perry was capable to both have the guts to tie him up and have the strength to carry him. Can he even lift a full size adult? “I’m not taking you to the hospital unless you're seriously injured or very sick. For now, I’m taking you to the living room.” The two head out of the room and downstairs into the living room. “Sit.” He said, demanding to the young sick boy who does what he tells him to do.</p><p>“Why are we here?” Phineas asks as Perry sits next to him.</p><p>“You don’t want to watch a movie?” He turns his head at him and shows this jokenly smirk. “I thought you and Ferb loved to watch movies.” He grabs the remote and turns on the TV.</p><p>“Ferb isn’t here.” He sighs disappointedly. “I really wanted to go with them on vacation.” </p><p>“I do too, but they won’t allow platypus in airplanes. But hey, I’m here to make you very comfortable.” He sits back and relaxes. “I’m cold, do you want a blanket?” </p><p>Phineas slowly turns his head at him and glares. “I have a fever, I’m too hot to have a blanket.” </p><p>“I know, I’m just joking with you. You really need to lighten up, Phineas.” He grabs a blanket from the side of the couch and covers himself with it. “I’ve been thinking. How would you like to have my co-workers comfort you?” </p><p>Again, Phineas looks at him, now really wanting to know what he’s talking about. “Co-workers? You mean the other agents?” </p><p>“Yeah. They all deserve a break. Some of them are therapy animals, medical, and bodyguards. Just in case someone tries to break into our house.” Perry rubs Phineas’s arm, easing him. “You’re not allergic to any animals, are you?</p><p>“Nah, not really. I’m only allergic to pollen.” Phineas chuckles a bit. “But now thinking about it, are any of them usually covered by them?”</p><p>“I don’t think so. I’ll probably ask them to shower before coming here. By the way, have you met Barry the Bear? He gives the best bear hugs out of the whole agency.” </p><p>“No, I haven’t. I’m not sure if he would want to with this fever I have.” Phineas doubts that idea.</p><p>“That’s his specialty. He gives them to sick people like us in the agency. He’ll be very excited to give an actual human a bear hug. Plus he knows how the human body works so he can help with your fever.” Perry explains, making Phineas a lot happier. </p><p>“Sure why not? But I’m not sure if there would be a good place for them to stay at. They might find a lot of fur here.. What about at your place and watch a movie?” The boy suggests, making the platypus think about it. </p><p>“You know what? Let’s do that. Just don’t touch anything that has buttons.” He tells Phineas before putting the blanket on Phineas. “But first, you are going to take a nap. And I’ll be glad to take one too.” He covers the both up, snuggled as he nuzzles Phineas’s chest. “I’ll also make sure you sleep first before I do. I know how you like to get out of those things.” </p><p>“I promise not to escape this Perry, relax.” Tired and exhausted from his fever, he went right to sleep in just five minutes. Perry exhales out of his nostrils before shutting his eyes too. The noises he makes when sleeping were really cute for any person to hear. The little growls and chattering was probably the reason why Phineas and Ferb loved to have them by their beds. In a few hours, the two are going to have an awesome night at Perry’s lab with popcorn, a selection of movies, and a whole bunch of agents who love to comfort sick children who are having a rough day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>